


Hot in Siberia

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genji was a secret character, I wish I weren't drunk when I wrote this, Implied Jesse/Zarya, Jesse Likes Muscle Ladies, Jesse got laid, Jesse got trolled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: what happens in Siberia stays in Siberia, well per se, if you're an overwatch agent





	

**Author's Note:**

> what happens in Siberia stays in Siberia, well per se, if you're an overwatch agent

~Siberia Russia 2047~  
Well ain’t it a kick in the head? I was told by 76 that I’ll be here to find information of Talon, but here I am, freezing my balls off, I wonder what 76 is doing

~Gibraltar 2047 three days ago~  
“Go on, Give me that fucking Physical I dare you!” a white haired masked man, screaming at a little blond Swiss doctor “Well, you’re avoiding me, so JUST. STAY. STILL!” I saw Mercy trying to take off 76’s jacket, “Ah by the way, Jesse, the target is in Siberia, there is an informant that will give you the directions where to find the hidden base of Talon” said the Swiss Doctor, “SOLDIER 76, SCHEISSE STAY STILL!” as she was holding a syringe in front of the masked man, now shirtless, “any one keepin’ me in company while I’m there?” I saw Mercy tilt down her eyeglass “Sorry Jesse, Pharah is on a job, Tracer is with D.va and Winston… well I can’t say Winston wants to go, so you’re on your own” as she was talking to me I grabbed myself a tobacco and I got an angry stare at her “McCree, no smoking in the med bay” I nodded and flicked off the lighter, well no transport was available so I had to use the public express to go to Siberia.

~Siberia Russia two days later~  
As I arrived in Siberia, I quickly contacted 76, “76 here, what’s the situation” well I was assfucked by the weather, “Well my balls are freezin’ and I think I’m lost” Siberia is a large place, and no informant in sight, “if you’re generous, you can lend me that Visor yer wearin’” as I heard the comms flicker “Funny… just get to work” wait, that was Mercy in his comms, well I shut off my comms for a while while I find this informant.  
I arrived at a bar in a small village, I saw a large woman, muscular, she was staring down at me, she had a pink hair, and a scar near her eye brows, “what is an Amerikanskaya doing here?” she had a deep voice, I wasn’t intimidated or something, but I kinda had my eyes on her while I try to say anything “Well Bambina, I’m here looking for a friend” she scoffed a word “Блядь (fuck)” she was angry, she hated seeing Westerners here I ordered a drink in the bar as that woman started approaching me “У меня глаза на вас (I have my eye on you)” as she frowned, I tilted my hat down as a sign of respect that I had no quarrel with the woman, and I focused down on both my drink and my PDA, a few minutes passed by, a man gave handed me a little note said “Back of the bar” so I stood up and went to the bathroom, (I loaded my pistol before I went out, just in case) and went out of the bar through the backdoor. The man that handed me the note was a tall man, probably older than 76, he told me that there were men wearing all black going inside the forest, and I might catch up if I’m early, I nodded and went opposite the direction of the village.  
I was contemplating if I would go there, the snow was covering the sun, and looking at the forest to be dark makes it even more disturbing to enter. But well I had a job to do and I don’t want that soldier boy telling me to get it done, like some sort of commander that he is, I turned on my flashlight resting in my breast pocket, I felt like I was not alone, I felt some movement as I walked a yard and a half, the silence was making me feel jumpy, when suddenly “CRACK!” I heard a twig snap, I readied my gun, as I heard laughing, “TEEHEEHEHEHEHE” then I heard another snap. “We were watching you cowboy” I was hearing one or two voice, CRAP! If I run, they will still follow and shoot, and then I heard a silent “Cloak dis-engaged” then I felt a small jolt of electricity course down to my veins as I fell unconscious, I was breathing hard, when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I was shot, I can’t move, and I was in pain, as I heard one man say in the radio “I have eliminated the target” as he was asking for more orders, I heard one man say “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT” one man was sent flying to the nearest tree, and one man said to his team “FUCK THIS LEAVE THE MAN HERE” I was in pain, I haven’t even drawn my gun, and this will be my grave, “well better write my last will” as I heard the noise draw closer and closer, with all my strength I drew my gun, and tried to point it towards the noise, when suddenly, I saw her, the same woman I saw in the bar, “вы слишком слабы (you're too weak)” as I was carried back to a cave. I lost consciousness.  
The moment I woke up, I was near a camp fire, I was stripped naked but my metal arm was still there, I saw her, sitting near me, I heard her say “Вы потеряли много крови (you lost a lot of blood)” as I felt her touch my wound, “Pardon me, I didn’t know you don’t understand me” I saw her hand grab a bandage from the pack that I had, she said “just try to hold still” as she pressed her hand on my wound, I let out a big gasp and she said “easy now” as I slipped away from consciousness.  
As I woke up again, I saw my shoulder wrapped in bandage, I only had my pants back on, I inspected the surroundings as I saw her asleep, beside her was my gun holster, and my other things under it, as I tried to grab my clothes, I saw her turn and look at me, she stood up, “Your wound is not yet healed, go back to rest” I had no time to rest, I was here screwing around with this woman, I had to go back to work, but she insisted that I get to rest so I sat down near the camp fire, she sat down, and I introduced myself to her “Name’s McCree, Jesse McCree” she nodded as she said “Just call me Aleksandra” well we introduced ourselves to each other now I have to go, “It is raining outside” as I tried going out, I heard the lightning, it was very loud that it echoed inside the cave “on the second thought, I’ll just stay” I sat down at the nearest stone, as she asked “What are you doing in the forest?”, “I was ordered to find and eliminate some targets, and it’s none of your concern, Bambina” I had to stop that bambina bullshit, she ain’t a bambina, and she ain’t even a damsel, she asked “Do you want to know why we hate Das Amerikanskaya?” “I…. don’t know, why?” she said “You Americans meddle with our business” what she said was true, but why do I have the feeling that that’s more than that.  
She was angry, but I saw her eyes flash a faint smile, she chuckled “I met an Amerikan once, and I beat him in weightlifting” she had the big build. She approached me and she squatted down near me, “But I never met an Amerikan that will go inside that forest” she was still squatting and we were face to face “well bambina, I had to do that because it was my job” she had a hateful grin “I hate Americans more than omnics scum” she was expressing her hate towards me, as I saw her eying on my metal arm “So tell me, American, are you omnic or not?” I shook my head as I said “I’m still a man, ma’am” as she nodded “good, you can thank me later” as she started stripping down, IN FRONT OF ME, for a muscle woman, I saw her big breasts, and her womanhood’s hair had the same color from her hair, “You like what you see?” as she was closing in to me, I gulped a breath as I felt her touching my shoulder, she removed my hat and she tossed it at the side, she said “I know you men like seeing women’s breasts” as she squatted down in front of me, I saw her lips down there playing peek a boo with my eyes, as she held me by the chin and said “My eyes are here” she then gave me a wet kiss, a kiss I never had, I tried to hit on women even Mercy, but she was focused on looking at the late commander’s picture in her office, and here I am in Siberia, getting kissed by a giant Russian woman.  
She kissed me like she never kissed anyone before, and it left me both literally breathless (she gripped, not hugged, she had large guns) and surprised, she was forcing my pants down, I want to complain but she, she had a light touch, surprisingly light, that I forgot that she had large arms, “Why don’t you touch me here” she led my hand to her breasts, “Ma’am, I… Ohhhh….” Her hand was touching my dick, she “I want to know if you capitalists have large хуй (penis/prick)” her hands were big and it was tugging my prick, “He…. Hey, errr” she was still tugging me, “I… I’m…. A… About to…. GRRRR!!!.. Aleksandra!” I came in front of her; it was loads, that she was surprised, she smiled as she used her finger to scrape off the remaining cum out of the tip of my dick, she took a taste of my cum as she smiled “We are not finished” as she stood up again and rode me, “Hey, Bambina, should you just take it easy?” she wasn’t listening, she had a large…. Pussy? And she was taller and larger than me, so I just gave off a sigh, and said to myself “This’ll hurt” for a big woman, she was tight, even if my pecker wasn’t as big as she was saying, I was enjoying both the pleasure and the pain as she was enjoying the feeling of having sex, “American, I want you to stand up, and do me from behind” as she stood up, and flashed her ass in front of me, “well, I will not wait” as I tried to stand up, I first checked if I had broken bones or if my dick was snapped in half because of her weight, so far, I had no broken bones, and my dick is still there, I approached her as I gave her ass a slap, I had thoughts on how big her ass is, and if her ass is bigger than Tracer’s, I was giving it a slap and as I used my metallic finger to finger her ass, even though my finger was metal, I felt her asshole tighten as she felt threatened on my finger “C…Cold” she said “Are you not going to enter me or should I force you down?” it’s better that I have to stand up than getting my body pressed under a big woman, for all I care, she was enjoying me, so I had no right to cut it.  
I entered behind her as she said “I want you to shove it harder” my tip only touched her but she wants me to ram it in, “Hey I don’t mind skippin’ the foreplay, but can you please stop shouting at me?” but before she can even speak, I rammed my whole dick inside her, I felt her knees wobble a little, but at the looks of it, her leg muscles were strong enough to support herself, she was enjoying it, so I had the obligation of moving how would I say this ‘Graciously’ as she was feeling the rhythm of what we’re doing, she changed her position and pulled me close to her, “I want you to kiss me again“ as I saw her flash a smile, “why… why yes” as her eyes were hypnotizing me, she’s let her guard down, and I gave her what I got, she was moaning and I was panting, “Ame-Amerikan, I’m about to…. I’m.. Блядь (fuck) about to….” I was fucking her so hard that she forgot she’s bigger than me “go on, I want you to blow it inside me” wai.wai.wait! She wants to get pregnant? HOLY FUCK NO, but her legs were wrapped around me, but it was too late, I came inside her. I had too many thoughts, should I hide? Should I follow Jack in his grave only to turn up alive, or have a complete memory erase, or ask Lena to teach me how to be stuck in time. “you came lots American Блядь (fuck)“ I was tired, but she saw me hard again, so she laid me down, and rode me, she squatted down, as I saw her leg muscles contract showing those worked out legs, “God damnit, how can Russians like you look hot with big muscles?” that was the only thing that I had in my mind, I was completely consumed by the feeling that I came inside of her, out in the Siberian wilderness, I got laid, “Well ain’t this lady sleeping soundly” as I smiled and gave this Russian lady a kiss, well as a memento, I left my scarf to cover her bare breasts, I both liked and hated the feeling of having sex with that woman, but all those thoughts were drowned when I heard the familiar ring of my comms, “yep, Jesse here” I heard two voices “Mercy stop touching me” followed by a growl, “we were trying to contact you for a day now, where…. THE FUCK ARE YOU?” 76 was sure in a commanding tone, as I scoffed “Geez, I’m still here, and I got what I need” and that was the blueprints of the cave where Talon was guarding a secret hideout.

As per usual, I used the express transport to go back to the base, I saw 76 reading the newspapers, as told me “someone here wants to talk to you” so I went inside, and WHOA. THE FUCK IS THAT? I saw the same woman that I slept with in the cave, “What are you doing here?” I asked “I followed Amerikan, after he left” Mercy lifted a brow when she asked me “Jesse McCree what did you do?” I’m in hot water here.  
“He….” Crap she’s going to talk.  
“He… left” WHAT DO I DO!!!  
“He… Left… Scarf, back in Cave” I gave a relieved sigh, as she gave me back my scarf, I saw Mercy laugh as she said “Wow, the charming McCree was followed by a Russian lady” I took, Mercy by the hand, and pulled her out of the med bay, I think 76 saw me and gave me a masked look (He’s wearing a mask, DUH!) as he went back on reading, “how did she know I was here, I think Overwatch ain’t a legit group like before, so how did she know it?” Mercy asked me “Where do you usually keep your Badge?” I did a huge facepalm when I said “I usually keep it in my scarf” and it turned on the location of the base, “you forgot that Winston puts the location of the base in the badge, and that’s why we make it a habit that we don’t drop it” as I was covered in sweat, I told Mercy that she should keep this secret only to the two of us, I even told 76 not to tell even though he had no care whatsoever to what we’re about to talk about.  
“I…. I kinda slept with her, that’s why I left my scarf with her” I said embarrassed, “Wow…”I heard 76, “You slept with that Hulk of a Lady there?” I saw how Mercy got visibly pissed and hit 76 at the back of his head, “Clearly what happened is that she asked me,” she was laughing at me, “I’m clearly serious here, she started cleaning my wounds, and then the next thing I know is that she’s starting to fuck me” as I know, Mercy was that amused at my sex life, she and Jack used to tease me that I should be married, even though I was 25 back then, but now that I’m in my thirty’s I had doubts that I would be getting enough love with ladies, but then this large Russian woman slept with me, and claimed that I would have to be her ‘toy’, “Mercy… I want you to help me” as she was about to talk “You can’t be helped McCree, you’re a mess” as I saw her again “76 please stop, even though it’s funny, please stop” she let a small chuckle, as I got annoyed both at them, I screamed at them “GOD! You argue like you’re both married, can you help me with my problem or not?” I clearly shouted in front of Mercy as I saw 76 stood up and approach me as he sent Mercy back to the Med Bay “there’s one way to help you McCree, and that’s to talk to her” what was I supposed to do? I want to stop this mess, should I just run away, but knowing what 76 said, I should talk to her, so I gathered the courage I had and I went inside the med bay, “Aleksandra we need to….” But before I even had the chance, I saw her… she’s laughing with Mercy, she ain’t related of some sort to Mercy, but on the way I saw her laugh, it’s the laugh that reminds me when she goes out with Jack, a light hearted laugh, that’s straight through the heart, “Oh McCree, you’re just in time” she laughingly said “we have to tell you the truth” I was beginning to grow suspicious on the situation here, “truth about what?” as I asked, “the truth about what your mission is in Siberia” I saw her expression from smiling to laughing hysterical while trying to muster up some words “Well I ain’t have all day, Merc tell me” I annoyingly exclaimed, “remember when we sent you to take the blueprints of the Talon base?” I had a bad feeling about this, but I answered “Yes, what about it?” both Aleksandra and Mercy were laughing as she said “The blueprints we told you to get was the blueprints of the base” as she was holding to contain the laughter, but she gave up and ripped out a huge hysterical laughter, as I said to myself “The fuck?” as I realized it, Aleksandra is part of Overwatch, only that I don’t see her, because she was stationed in Siberia “so you sent me to Siberia to do what exactly?” as I was asking I heard 76 from behind, “we, technically they sent you there to find and return Agent Zarya, but I guess you returned with something else” as I saw the smug faceless expression from 76 “So simply put this, it’s an extraction mission” he said, “But I didn’t expect the lover boy here to take her home” as I heard Mercy laugh, “you were in on it, you ASS!” I told 76, but there were a lot of questions left unanswered, simply who shot me? And why are they doing this to me? And why is 76 sounding like someone I know way back, lot of questions, but best leave them out to be answered in time.

**Author's Note:**

> regarding to what the happened to McCree, he was shot and took down by Genji, sorry to not include him, but I'll make more when I'm not drunk on coffee


End file.
